


The Trouble with Siblings

by Inuy21



Series: Dragon Age One-shots [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkwardness, Gen, Siblings, Surprise Visits, Tumblr Prompt, there is a quick mention of past miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuy21/pseuds/Inuy21
Summary: Evelyn's family could never make things easy. Her brother and sister could have at least written before arriving at Skyhold.





	The Trouble with Siblings

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for the Sibling/Extended Family prompt for Family Week over on Tumblr.

Evelyn couldn’t shake the shock from her body as her brother’s hug tightened, causing her hold to be just as fierce. It had only been a few months since she had left their home estate and came back to Skyhold, and yet here were her youngest brother and only sister. Devlin she could believe came to check up on her after her miscarriage, to make sure that Evelyn was still holding up mentally and physically…and perhaps threaten Cullen just a bit. 

A shaky smile appeared and tears pricked at her eyes at the image of her brothers being so protective. Oh, she’d been worried for Cullen only to have him somehow become fast friends with her eldest brother Aiden during their stay. 

When Devlin finally pulled away, a crooked smile lingered on his lips as he stepped back and let Jane have a turn. Evelyn tensed just the slightest at her sister’s warm smile. She loved her sister dearly, they were family after all, but there had to be a bigger reason Jane would leave the comfort of her pampered life to merely visit and see to her sister’s well-being. 

“You look well, dear, much better than when you left home, that is for sure,” Jane commented as she pulled Evelyn into a hug. 

The hug wasn’t as tight as Devlin’s but still more than Evelyn was used to from her sister. An arm wrapped and patted Jane on the back a bit awkwardly, not knowing what else to do in this situation. 

“Thank you, sister,” Evelyn demurred, her eyes narrowing on her brother who only shrugged. “If you had written I could have made some arrangements for you both…”

“Nonsense! We wanted to surprise you.” Jane turned and winked at Cullen who had been standing to the side observing the siblings. “To make sure your lovely Commander was on his best behavior and was not putting on a show for us.”

Evelyn frowned, looking from her sister to her brother to Cullen. She felt…off. Perhaps this was a dream? Or a nightmare? She wouldn’t discount the theory for now, at least. 

“In any case,” Jane airily continued, “your little Inquisition isn’t quite the spectacle it used to be, so there should be no cause for concern on finding Dev and myself comfortable lodgings.”

Cullen snorted, though Evelyn was the only one to apparently hear it as her sister rambled on. Devlin rolled his eyes and shifted on his feet, used to his older sister’s chattiness and being the one in charge. It looked like it would be up to Evelyn to put an end to this and get her siblings moving and settled before the sun went down. 

“Why don’t Cullen and I show you two around and you can pick whichever rooms you’d like,” Evelyn suggested with practiced grace. A smile tugged at her lips to appease her sister’s sensibilities. 

Devlin sighed, silently praising Evelyn behind Jane’s back. It almost caused Evelyn to laugh, but she was too frustrated with their sudden appearance to be charmed by her brother’s antics. He was as much a part of this as her dear sister and he wouldn’t be forgiven so easily. 

“Oh that sounds like a delightful idea.” Jane’s eyes darted around the courtyard as she licked her lips. “A room with a nice view,” she noted, mostly to herself as she spied the practice ring. 

Evelyn rolled her eyes, praying to the Maker that her siblings’ visit wouldn’t be long. Maybe if she threw them both in the dungeon for disrupting her life they would scurry back home. She hummed to herself at the thought. That would least take care of her sister, Evelyn doubted it would work on Devlin, though. 

“Cullen,” Evelyn extended a hand in his direction. A genuine smile appeared as he took it in his. “When my brother and sister have decided on their rooms why don’t you help get them ready?” She turned to her siblings. “Have you two eaten? Would you perhaps like a snack and something to drink while your rooms are being prepared?”

Jane’s smile brightened. “Oh, Evie, listen to you being such a formal hostess. Who would have ever thought we would see the day?”

Devlin’s crooked smile returned, unable to stop from teasing his younger sister. “Indeed. Though something to eat and drink sounds wonderful.”

“Of course, dear brother.” A teasing grin fluttered onto her lips. “If you two would follow me we can find you rooms and get you settled before dinner time.”

Then she was running straight to Cullen’s tower and hiding from both her siblings until tomorrow afternoon when she was bound to be in a better mood.


End file.
